XMen evolution: a new member
by Battousai Himura
Summary: a first shot at fanfic.net. if i get good reviews, i'll post the next chapters. thanks.


Chapter 1  
X-Men...A New Member  
  
[[I don't own anything except Dante Orphen, plot and story. Marvel owns X- men. Selena Pryde is owned by my friend. All Characters that belong to Marvel © and Sony® rightfully belong to their perspective owners.]]  
  
Dante Orphen isn't your regular around-the-block man. His parents never knew anything strange about him. Never the less, it never stopped him from being a mutant. At an incredibly young age of 12, Dante had being taught the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, a technique that incorporates extreme speed, strength and precision. At age of 15, he mastered it. His father told him before he died to keep it a secret and to pass it on to who ever his son would be. But he had to keep it a secret. As a parting gift, Dante's father gave him his Sakabatou which is a reversed edge sword with the sharp blade facing backward. It is used to hurt not kill.  
  
Dante grew into a fine young man at the age of 19. It was this age when everything started. Dante woke up feeling a sharp pain all over his body. Like him molecules were separating. But as sudden as the pain appeared, it was gone. "What happened to me...?" Dante said as he looked into his hands. Then, after he got dressed, he thought to himself, "Maybe it wasn't anything." As he got downstairs, he started the day as normal. Dante got a bowl of cereal filled with chocolate puffs and milk. He started to eat. But then, he remembered that he forgot his homework at school. "Man... today is Saturday. School's closed. Man...What a rotten day." Dante thought about it and in an instant, he found himself right in front of his locker. "What the hell..." as he thought of about it, his mind drew on his home where he departed. In an instant, he was back. "What the hell...." as he thought of more places, he started to teleport madly. Not in control of his thoughts, he couldn't stop.  
  
"Another mutant is found!" Prof. Xavier said as he exited the Cerebro. "Jean, form a retrieval party and get down there. He's moving really fast. I could hardly get a lock. It's a lot like when I tracked Kurt down. But another mutant having the same powers is very unlikely." Xavier thought for a while. Jean, Storm, Kitty and Kurt got on the Black bird and headed to New York.  
  
Dante started to teleport and teleport. Disappearing and reappearing to places he's been to before. He passed out as he reappeared in front of the park across his house. There, he was found by Kurt Wagner. A.k.a, nightcrawler. Kurt teleported Dante back to the black bird and strapped him in. they started to head to the Xavier institute.  
  
At the institute, awoke in a hospital bed. There, he asked a lot of questions. Like where he was and why he was there. They were all answered by Xavier. Xavier even asked for Dante to join the X-men. Dante declined and said that he could control it on his own. He asked for a lift home and Xavier called on Scott Summers or Cyclops. Scott brought out his hot rod and Dante sat beside him. They started to move.  
  
Scott then asked as they was about to enter the free way, "why didn't you join us?" Scott looked at Dante and sighed. Dante replied, "its because, I think I can control it. I can live a normal life. If I change my mind, I'll be back at the institute okay?" Dante said as he got of at his house.  
  
For the next few weeks, he was able to get on with his life. And keep everything he needed to keep secret, a secret. He even developed a crush on one of his classmates. He name was Bianca Andrea. He would dwindle in class thinking about her again and again.  
  
And day after day, he would train in both the way of the sword and his new mutant abilities. His motivation was his crush. Everything went smoothly.until one day, at the school theater in the middle of a performance, the earth began to shake. The classrooms of the college started to rattle. Everyone evacuated safely. Except the ones in the theater. The emcee announced, "Please do not panic! Go out the theater in an orderly manner." No one listened as the floor tiles of the theater began to crack.  
  
The students lost all humanity and screamed like idiots as they stampeded out of the doors. as almost ¾ of the group got away, the roof began to collapse. Dante was forced to stop and return back to his place. He drew his ball pen and used it as a sword.. With such strength, he used Battou Jutsu (The user is in right guard, with a hand on the sheath and the other ready to draw the sword. While making a step ahead with the right foot he draws the sword very quickly) to cut the wood blocking the doors in half. No one noticed him do it. As everyone was out, he checked back to see if anyone was still left. He saw one more person. Bianca. Dante felt a surge of power and grabbed her by the upper arm and teleported to safety as the roof collapsed almost on them.  
  
Back at topside, Dante reappeared at the parking lot where everyone was waiting. The entire faculty and 1st years saw him and stood in awe. As Dante let go of Bianca slowly, he got so embarrassed that he started to run. He was very fast and got away from the laughing and screaming crowds. 


End file.
